MG
Who is MG? MG (short for Mechanical Guy) is a fully sentient clockwork robot with a living layer of skin and tissues covering his metal endoskeleton. This skin perfectly conceals his mechanical nature, and is indistinguishable from that of a normal human despite having a silicon base (like silly putty, but less stretchy and much more durable). He can sweat, bleed, blush, cry, eat and digest food, make love, and do anything a regular person can do. Appearing to be a tall, roguishly handsome man in his mid-twenties, MG has short, light brown hair (usually unkempt), sharp yellow eyes, and a slightly angular face. He has a lightly tanned complexion and a slim yet athletic build. Usually wearing black and tan/brown clothing, he is rarely seen without his signature wide-brimmed hat. MG is powered by an interdimensional chunk of rock known as the Arc Obsidian, which emits ionizing delta radiation. Though dangerous to organic beings even in small amounts, this radiation is fully contained inside MG's body (unless he decides to project it as a weapon). At will, MG can contort his body and change his basic construction into something more fitting for the situation by using a series of interchanging and interlocking parts built into himself. Springs, gears, cables, rods, and pinions, all can be rearranged, taken apart, and reconfigured in new ways, including the creation of weaponry such as blades and steam-powered firearms. MG is not affected by electricity, poisons, disease, or mental probing/attacks; he is also resistant to magnetism and extreme temperatures. He is made of an extremely durable metal known as Promethium Bronze, which is not as indestructible as standard depleted Promethium yet still very resistant to damage. His motives are mainly self-serving, in that he is constantly looking for fun and excitement. That being said, he does not like to see people suffer and will usually help those in need. He considers himself a hero, though his actions don't always live up to others' expectations of how a hero should act. MG's Origin Constructed and brought to life roughly thirty years in the future, MG was the third clockwork-driven combat android constructed by Benjamin Knightley. The culmination of Knightley's research into artificial intelligence, MG--unlike his predecessor, the Clockwork Samurai--possessed the capability for autonomous thought and action. Gifted with the combat mastery of a seasoned fighter, a mechanical brain far surpassing that of most humans, and a small helping of Knightley's own mechanical genius, MG was easily able to surpass and defeat his own prototype in battle. However, there was a small problem: MG was lazy, unmotivated, and completely uninterested in helping anyone but himself. Because of this, Knightley believed the machine was not yet ready to fulfill the role he had been created for and thus sent him back in time in the hopes that, under the guidance of Knightley's younger self, MG would be able to attain the determination, compassion, and sense of justice he would need to become a true hero. Unfortunately, upon making himself at home at Rosso's MG found himself free to give in to his darker urges and quickly become even more wild and unpredictable. After a short stint as a super-villain he quit when he realized that--despite the fact that he loved the freedom and excitement of villainy--he did not like causing innocent people to suffer. It was because of this that he decided to become a hero, though he still can only be considered "chaotic good" at best. Category:Heroes